Amanda O'Brian
Amanda O'Brian is an actress, singer, model, dancer, voice actress, producer and televison program writer. Early Life Amanda O'Brian was born 1997 along with her twin sister, Ashley Adam O'Brian, her full name is Amanda Andrew O'Brian, as her mother, Hayley Weesta, wanted boys. She and Ashley starred their first film at 6months old and played the same baby, but the twins had different parts and they had to swap them, when she was younger she did some modeling. She has two younger sisters, Roxanne Rosemary O'Brian, and Rabiah Nadira Weesta. Acting Career Amanda's acting career started up when she was only 6months old, along with her sister. The twins both did TV adverts and films when they were young, and Amanda's first film alone was when she was 5years old, she played a little girl called Emma Lorka, the film was only rated three stars and she didn't do well so had mainly all films with her twin until a bit older. She also got into Magic Girls the film when she was around eight and played as Amanda Waters, her sister playing Ashley Waters. Amanda said her parents named her and Ashley after these charactors in the book, and were wanting them in them to act in the films once they came out, Hayley stopped her acting after she was being targetted by people trying to kill her, and pulled her out of the Magic Girl films, however she was allowed back into singing and acting and is back for the 10th film instead of Dawn Moka. She has been in various Halloween horror films, and some are just family ones. She was also very famous for the "Squeeze" films, that went up until Squeeze 4, when Amanda quit. Her most recent film was "Don't Run Too Far Away", where she didn't have that big a role, she played a 13year old Wendy Black. Singing Career - with Ashley Amanda started her singing career along with Ashley O'Brian in 2009, where most of their songs and concerts were Michael Jackson songs, as they are massive fans. They released their first album the same year, Get in There. The singles off this CD were "Smooth Get In There (Oatcakes)", "Dirty Get In There (Dirty)", "Don't Get", and "Scream", all recreations of Michael Jackson songs. They released their second album in early 2010, Bad Gettance. The singles released from this album were "Bad Gettance", "Broken Cheeks", "Cheeky", "Little Get No", and "Just Get". They released a deluxe album in mid 2010, with singles off their solo albums and a 'suprise group'. They released solo albums and did tours but nothing together until 2012 December when they are releasing their third album, Girls. One single, Himmer Girl (was orginally made as Naked Himmer Girl and Amanda has taken that version onto her solo album) was hacked and put online, the girls decided to leave it on for the fans. Solo Singing Career Her solo career started in 2009, and soon after this Ashley became a solo singer as well. She released her first album in 2009 December, "Getta Gal". Her first single wasn't from her CD and was called, "Mandy Fantastic". Between 2009-2011 she had released several singles, and became in Heffalump history the most singles released in that amount of time. She released her second album in August 2010 called "The Mandy Show", her singles released were Getterphone, Getafied, Cheek-o, Mandy Land (changed from Gunga Land), Miss Bring, and the second version of "Flashmode", Mode Flasher. She released various singles that weren't from any of her albums and said 'I rock that way, yah!'. She is releasing a third album in 2013 January "Miss Mandy". She released one single from the album, "SingleFish" in 2012 November, she said 'I was inspired by my adorable twin, Ashley O'Brian, being such a naughty girl thinking that Rachael C said singlefish instead of selfish! So I have decided to now change it, and Ashley may be a himmer and do the same as miss Manda bru." Other Career In 2012 December, she got signed to YouModels. Before this, she was a model for '''TeenGals '''between 2010-2012 but was dropped from the company after Death of Simons sisters. She confirmed she will be bringing back The Amanda, an online Youclown channel. She will also be doing her own show Solo Bring, as the voice of the cartoon of herself. The show started in December the 14th 2012. Along with Ashley, they now have added pyjamas and nightdresses onto their line of clothing on The O'Brian Shop. The televison advert for them was first seen on December 2nd Sunday 2012. Amanda now has her own mugs. They are selling their own versions of Cola, Lemonade, Limeade and Irn Bru. Amanda is now selling her own energy drink, "Manda Yum". Personal Life Amanda O'Brian says she has had a tough life, "Being so famous isn't all that great. I work so hard everyday and trying to impress people is hard". People who have worked with her since she was a baby says she got worse and 'changed' when she was about ten years old, like her sister Ashley. The girls had their very own show on Youclown called "The A&A Show" which did very well, various people and fans watched and enjoyed it. The girls in many videos were shown to throw "stinkys" as Ashley and Amanda called it, and that was said to have started worse when they were 10, and they still throw "stinkys". Amanda and Ashley were put into hospital once and Amanda almost died once being targetted by people, and her mother pulled her out of acting and singing, but let her do it again a few months after. She said she missed being famous but loved spending more time with her little sister, Roxanne Rosemary O'Brian. She has her very own forum and is on Twitter, with many followers and many tweets. She says "I'm extremely loved. But I deserve it". She also has been seen underage drinking along with Ashley, she sneaks into pubs and gets flung out, but she still drinks without going into pubs. She also in videos has been seen doing animal abuse, especially with the neighbours little dog Charlie, she said "He annoyed me. I am not proud of what I done, but he made me!" angrily. There was an outrage and lots of sadness when viewers thought Charlie was dead, but luckily he recovered and has been kept inside his home ever since and isn't allowed outdoors without any of his family because of that day. She previously dated Tea Tree, Samuel Davis, Adam Rackylin, Adam Johnston, Kl Bly, Alfred Naval. Public Problems October 3rd 2012, it was reported - originally by Music News, that Meona Loss had been rushed to the hospital. At first, reports said that she was dead, and that Amanda O'Brianhad been arrested for the murder. However, Music News confirmed that Meona Loss was alive and would be discharged from hospital later that night. She had apparently been knocked out, by a "chop" to the side of the face. Police were sent to the O'Brian household, where Meona had been visiting Amanda. They questioned Amanda, but confirmed that she had not been arrested and that both girls had been fighting eachother. In 2012, Ashley O'Brian became Ashley Davis after marrying Amandas ex boyfriend, Samuel Davis. She was seen drinking beer agressively in The Fame and saying that it was cola. Then in 2012 November 17th, Lucy Simons was found dead in the O'Brian household. There was a small tape released showing the girls fighting over Amandas half sister, Rabiah Nadira Weesta. They struggled with the fight, just then Lucy fell to the bed and dropped Rabiah on it with her, with Lucy dying. Amanda then walked along slowly saying, "I...just...can't" while making a face, she then fainted on her bedroom floor. Rabiah was taken home to safety, Amanda was checked over and questioned later, and Lucy's body was taken away. A few days after the murder, Lucy's sister, Sabrina Simons, came over and started fighting with Amanda, she ended up breaking her spine and having to be in a wheelchair. Then the day after this Sally Simons came round, after the girls fighting again she was taken to hospital in a coma. Then on the 22nd of November 2012 it was confirmed that Amanda had been taken into the police station for questioning, after a second murder took place in the O'Brian household, it was unknown who the body was, however while at the police station Amanda had to be put in a cell for questioning after harassing a police officer, they ended up having to tie her up to question her, she denied the murder. She was then knocked? unconscious and put in a "bed cell". It was later annouced she had been bailed out by Nameless O'Brian, and while still at the station, was put on drugs (which were unharmful) to calm her down, after her agressive behaviour. It was then confirmed the body was of eight year old, Elizabeth Simons. They are treating it as an accident, but could still be murder. About Amanda O'Brian's birthday is October the 12th. She is friends with all the MG girls but her best friend is Laurel Eveson Thompason. Her unfamous friend is called Hettie, she has been seen at The Fame with Amanda many times. She was seen kissing in "The A&A Show", filmed by Ashley O'Brian, a boy about the same age as her that nobody knew. She soon started dating him and revealed his name was Samael. However they split up in early 2012 when he saw Amanda go to a dating club with her new boyfriend/girlfriend, a himmer who the name she never told, who she dressed up as a girl. The himmer and Amanda broke up the same day Samael dumped her, but she got back together with it in August. She says she is most close to her "mumma" and says she doesn't know Nameless and couldn't say she loves him. On a talk show she said, "My mum has let me down. She has left us and we don't know where she is". It was confirmed that Hayley and Nameless were getting divorced October 20th 2012, Hayley said she will be leaving with Rabiah Nadira Weesta and coming out of contact with her three other children, November 9th 2012 Amanda was seen taking Rabiah out for a walk with a superviser, she said, "Yes I did and I am very thankful of my mumma letting me do so." It was posted online by Hayley that they were to reconnect, Amanda has started now taking Rabiah out and spending more time with her. Pets She has owned two elephants, she still owns Marley but rehomed her young male Merlin who she didn't connect with him to an elephant loving family, she says she can be updated on him and still visits him sometimes. She also had maggots with Ashley, called Alan and Archie. They have had other pets but the only pets that Amanda has not hurt/decided to rehome are Marley the elephant and the polar grizzly Milo.